An Incredible Journey
by SapphireBee
Summary: Bumblebee looks back on the memories and the incredible journey that he and Sam took together,


An Incredible Journey

Looking down at the white stone, a silver finger gently traced the letters.

**Here lies Sam Witwicky, ****Beloved farther and Friend**

_**Hero**_

_**Lied here to rest **_

_**When One Journey Ends, another Will Begin**_

That name, one name "Sam," it conjured up so many memories, never before has Bumblebee felt that close to anyone.

_Looking out on the outlook, over the sunset reclining against a large tree, the yellow mech stared down at his young charge. So much had changed, just over a week ago the great battle at Mission city had been won, though at a price, the loss of the Allspark, the surviving Decepticon having retreated._

_Bumblebee had being telling Sam of his battle to protect the Allspark from Megatron before it was launched into deep space and how his vocal processer had been damaged. Throughout the story Sam's feelings of guilt had being increasing, he felt it was **his **fault the transformer race could not rebuild their home and how he had single handed doomed the entire race to extinction._

_Sam let out a sigh, the yellow scout turned his optics down to look at Sam _

"_What troubles you Sam?" _

_Sam gazed up at his friend, finding, the concerned optics of his guardian looking down at him, Sam dropped his gaze. _

"_I can't help but feel responsible; because of me you can't rebuild your home and your entire race is doomed to extinction. I took something from you which I had no right to take. _

"_Sam"? Bumblebee glanced down at the boy, his voice concerned_

"_The Allspark, you guys fought so hard for it, you nearly died protecting it, and I destroyed it."_

_Bumblebee himself let out what could pass for a human sigh, he spoke in a comforting voice trying to calm his human._

"_Sam you had no choice, the war needed to end. You have saved us all and we are very grateful to you, it is sad the Allspark is gone but it needed to be done. Besides my kind lives a long time"_

_Sam's eyes looked towards the dirt, he mindlessly picked it up, shifting it into his hands, letting it slip through his finger tip, something was still bothering him. The yellow mech noticed, he gently lowered his hand onto the ground next to Sam, a wordless invitation; Sam took the hint and climbed on. Bumblebee carefully lifted Sam and settled him upon his shoulder, the yellow scout turned his head, noticing the teen's expression. _

"_There is still something on your mind?" he asked gently, Sam only nodded _

_Bumblebee continued "Sam if it is upsetting you then I am always here to listen if you care to share, and I would be neglecting my duty as your guardian if I allowed this to continue."_

_Sam finally looked up, his lip set in a grim line, "Its just that I don't understand how you can dismiss it so easily" Bumblebee looked at Sam in surprise, he continued "I destroyed your life giver, the creator of your race, why don't you hate me for it?" Sam uttered the last part with a small whisper, his voice breaking at the end._

_The yellow mech's optics widened at the sound of his human's voice, it made his spark ache to hear Sam talk about himself like this._

"_Sam, Sam, Sam, he said softly trying to soothe the distressed human, the cube has caused war among my kind for countless millennia's, and now thanks to you it is over and we can finally enter an eerier of peace, a new start, a new home._

_Sam's eyes widened, he felt slightly overwhelmed that Bumblebee would consider Earth his home, he was so sure he was missing Cybertron._

"_Thanks Bee" Sam sigh softly, he lent back against the yellow armour, both of them enjoying the warm summer air. The sun had begun to set, painting its golden colours upon the grass. _

"_Anytime Sam", Bumblebee was pleased to see his charge in a more, happier mood _

_Bumblebee looked out onto the beautiful scene before them, "I haven't felt at such ease for over four millennia's" _

_Sam's expression was one of shock. _

"_Wow, that's a long time"_

"_Yes" the yellow mech replied,"war is all I have known and now that it's over, I am looking forward to what lies ahead."_

_Sam smiled for the first time, "So am I"_

_Bumblebee brought a hand to rest behind his young charge, Sam lent back. Both of them looked out to the sun setting behind the hills. Sam let out a small laugh, "It's going to be one __**Incredible **__journey."_

and it was, over sixty years of life, love and friendship

_Bumblebee was waiting, ever faithful in the garage, Sam approached the yellow camero, his wrinkled hand stroking along the hood. Sam knew it was his time, and so did Bumblebee. "Let's go for one last Journey Bee" _

_Bumblebee wordlessly opened the door, allowing Sam to sink into the driver's seat, the camero's engine rumbled to life as he pulled out of the drive way, driving down the road like it has been in the beginning of the journey of a boy and his car. Tears rolled slowly down Sam's frailed face. Doing his best to comfort his charge the yellow mech tuned his radio and the soft song of "you're my guardian angle" could be heard in the background. _

_Bumblebee knew what was happening, it was the very day he had being dreading, he and Sam were coming to the end of their great journey together. Sam's heart became weaker, his breathing became shallower, and Bumblebee watched as Sam drew his final breath, his mighty heart ceasing to beat., ending the story that had begun when Sam had first sat in the camero more then sixty years ago._

When Sam died he had taken a part of Bumblebee with him, The funeral had been beautiful, all the autobots and people from all around had gathered to honour the man, the hero who had given the world so much. When it was over, Bumblebee was left standing over the place where his friend now rested.

The yellow mech glanced down at the white tablet. Bumblebee mused at his charge's words from all those years ago, Sam was right it had been an incredible journey, one they had taken together. He looked down once more at the words on the white tablet, which had bound him and Sam together in life. _"When one journey, ends another will begin"_ he nodded, smiling to himself, Somewhere Sam was beginning another incredible journey.

He just **knew **it.


End file.
